


Animal Magnetism

by RaychelRay



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Doggy Style, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychelRay/pseuds/RaychelRay
Summary: All and all, it was a pretty painless week for Mateo. It could have been a lot worse for what it was worth being stuck in a half-jaquin form. If there was only one thing to complain about, it was that he couldn't touch Elena, couldn't please her, couldn't be with her. However, that may all be just in his head.
Relationships: Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores
Kudos: 25





	Animal Magnetism

It was supposed to be a usual warm spring night in Avalor, but Mateo could feel the goosebumps breaking out on Elena's skin. Though, that was probably because she was only wearing her nightgown.

Still, Elena refused to say anything as the two continued to fly over the Avalor Harbor. Mateo had insisted that he give her a shape-shifting potion so that she could fly next to him. But she had pushed back harder, saying that she wanted to experience flying while being carried in his arms. 

Even now, she seemed not to be regretting her decision as she simply wrapped her arms around his neck tighter and snuggled into his shoulder to absorb his abnormally high body warmth.

There was a nagging voice in the back of Mateo's head that said he shouldn't be pushing his luck with this romantic flight. He was already in this position because he had been too impatient to test his on-command shape-shifting ability. To be fair, he had performed the full-body jaquin transformation perfectly. It had been when he tried to transform back that he had gotten stuck.

Mateo knew he should count himself lucky as his hybrid form could have been a lot worse, and thankfully had only acquired large feathers wings that sprouted out his back, a long tail, and a few other small jaquin-like features. And besides some wardrobe adjustments and his heightened senses that he had never really got quite used to, it had been a pretty painless week.

Well, almost painless.

Through the thin material of her nightgown, Mateo could feel Elena's nipples poke out and were now touching his chest. Mateo took a deep breath as he began reciting a few spells in his head in order to distract himself. But it could only distract him for so long before he was also overwhelmed by the scent of her cinnamon and rose shampoo and the sound of her pounding heart.

Mateo squeezed his eyes shut tight and veered into a hard U-turn.

"Oh!" Elena exclaimed. "Would have been nice for a little warning."

"Yeah, sorry," Mateo muttered as a keep a strong and straight path back to the castle. The cold air that bit into his skin greatly helped in calming down his little problem.

Mateo felt relieved when her bedroom balcony came into view; and was able to gracefully swoop down and land on the balcony's railing with ease. Those flying lessons with Migs and Skylar, with some impromptu input for Mingo, Estrella, and Zoom, had really paid off.

Elena slipped out of his arms and settled back onto the ground. Mateo remained perched up onto his bare toes, finding it an easier position since his wings gave him perfect balance and it was now too awkward to sit with his tail jutting out of him.

"We could've stayed out longer you know?" Elena said as she slipped her hands into his.

"I wish I could," Mateo said, keeping firm eye contact with her as his new vantage point allowed him to be able to look down the front of her nightgown. "But you said something about having an abnormally long Council Meeting tomorrow, and you should be well rested for that."

"Oh please," Elena rolled her eyes. "I've done so many of those by now, I could do it in my sleep, no matter how long they may end up being."

Elena then smiled mischievously as her hands then slid up his forearms and up to his biceps.

"However..." Elena trailed off as she actually battered her eyelashes at him. "It's been quite an exciting night for me, and I might need some help in finding a way to make me tired enough to go to sleep and be refreshed for the meeting tomorrow."

Mateo did everything he could to swallow the whine that was lingering at the back of his throat. If Elena had done this obvious seduction routine at any other time, he would have rolled his eyes and even played along with her.

Unfortunately, during this past week, the only intimate thing they had done was some short pecks that they did in passing. Well, correction, it had been the only thing he had allowed them to do. 

During the first day or two of his unfortunate situation, Mateo had felt so incredibly awkward in his skin that he couldn’t handle anyone touching him. And even when that passed though, and Mateo had begun to get used to his new appendages and have a little fun with it, the reaction of the rest of the castle staff had dropped his mood about his appearance considerably. Everyone he passed openly gawked at him or straight up avoided his path all together. Not to mention, his ears could now pick up all their rude comments, no matter how much they tried to whisper. One servant girl even screamed when she saw him and ended up dropping an armful of plates that shattered everywhere.

While Elena, of course, never treated him any different, Mateo was too self-conscious to allow her to be dragged into this rough treatment as well.

Thankfully, tomorrow night would be a full moon, the time that most of his spell books recommended performing incantations and rituals as it was when magic was supposedly at its strongest. Mateo had worked tirelessly to make sure he had everything he needed to be able to shift back to full human. He even had all the ingredients for his back-up and back-back-up spells. 

All they had to do was make it one more day before he would look like himself, and then he would be more than happy to hold her and kiss her in front of the entire castle. Heck, even in front of the entire Kingdom.

So, Mateo took no pleasure in telling her. "I should get back."

Elena sighed and dropped her gaze from him. She then said with a shrug, "If that's what you want."

Mateo narrowed his eyes slightly at her. It was cruel of her to be pretending to be so coy right now. But he had to remain strong.

No matter how much he wanted to bury his face in her soft breasts, or mark that beautiful neck of hers, and taste her--

No! No! No!

He had to leave now.

"Goodnight," Mateo strained to say.

"Goodnight," Elena replied softly.

She didn't leave his arms though and instead stepped closer to him. She placed one long kiss on his cheek before moving her lips to his ear.

"And just to let you know," Elena whispered, her hot breath tickling his ear. "Flo is sleeping in Isa's room tonight."

Mateo felt his string of reasoning snap within him as he practically pounced off the railing. He grabbed a fistful of the Elena's nightgown and yanked her to him, crushing her body against him. 

Elena was momentarily surprised at his sudden movement and could no doubt feel his hard erection that had sprung back to life against her hip. But she just laughed in an almost wicked way as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along into a run to the balcony doors. 

Elena swung the door open and pushed him inside ahead of her. Once she herself was in, she promptly locked the door, no doubt making sure he couldn't run.

There was a burning look in her eyes as Elena then tackled Mateo up against the nearest glass paned door. His wings helped cushion the force of her attack.

Then she jumped up on her tiptoes and crushed her mouth against his.

The fercosicity of her kiss and way her nails raked down his back would have made anyone think that she was the one with the jaquin blood within her.

Before Mateo could even put his hands on her, the kiss was already over. Leaving Mateo a panting mess as he slumped against the door slightly.

"I'll light some candles," Elena said, moving over to the nearest table.

But there was no time. Not anymore.

Mateo immediately picked her back up into his arms and literally flew over to her bed. 

The landing ended up being a little sloppy as Mateo's foot slipped out from under him and they both ended up knocking foreheads.

"Sorry," Mateo groaned as he rubbed his sore spot.

"It's okay. It's bright enough outside to skip the candles anyways," Elena said as she recovered rather quickly and pulled him down for another fiery kiss.

Mateo smiled against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to him to that there wasn't even a centimeter of space between them.

Elena slipped her legs out from underneath him and hooked them securely around Mateo's hips. This caused Elena's heels to rub against the sensitive base of his tail.

Mateo jolted at sensation, causing his hard cock to rub right over that sensitive little nub of hers. Elena broke the kiss as she threw her head back and gasped.

“Touch me directly,” She practically ordered. And Mateo was all too eager to comply.

Mateo started at her smooth neck and worked his way down, taking his time to feel every curve and divot of her body that he had mapped out many times before. He leaned down and nipped the little mole that was on one of the swells of her breasts.

Elena’s stomach flexed as his fingertips finally reached underneath her nightgown and only stopped at the waistband of her panites. Mateo looked back up at Elena, and she gave him an ethusastic nod. Mateo slipped his hand underneath and felt the patch of coarse hair. Mateo couldn't wait to touch her, rub her, to feel her slick heat.

Mateo ceased his hand immediately.

"Why are you stopping?" Elena mewled out, lifting up her hips to try and rub herself against his hand.

"I would love to touch you the way I usually do." Mateo withdrew his hand and raised it up to her, "But I don't think that's possible right now."

Elena's sat up on her elbows and her eyes widened, realizing what he had been talking about. Although he had been careful to keep his caresses gentle, he still had short, but sharp dark claws. Mateo knew no matter how hard he tried or how careful he was, he didn't want to risk scratching her tender entrance.

"I mean, I can only really use them to...tear off your underwear."

Elena let out what sounded like a soft moan. "Not these ones, they're my favorite. But maybe next time."

Mateo grinned broadly at the notion of 'next time.' However, that didn't really help with this very moment. He supposed he could just ask Elena to take off her clothes, but he really wanted to set the mood for her, and he wouldn't be lying if he said he didn't take any pleasure in pleasing her himself. And how could prepare her if he couldn't even use his hands?

"Okay, I'm going to try something," Mateo said as she moved in-between her legs. "Don't move."

Elena quirked up an eyebrow, but gave him a firm nod.

Mateo placed a kiss on her knee as he started bunching up her nightgown just above her belly button, so her panties were fully exposed. Mateo looked over the purple, satin garments carefully before he moved forward, mouth first.

His elongated fangs easily hooked around the waistband of her panties. Mateo's hands went around and gripped her ass. He gave it a loving squeeze before pushing up, so that her butt and hips were now off the bed.

Then, ever so slowly, so he wouldn't get them caught on anything, slid them down over her long, smooth legs. Elena began to squirm with anticipation that Mateo had to move his hands down to her creamy thighs to try and keep her in place.

Once he finally had them off her, Mateo unexpectedly tightened his grip as he was hit by the overwhelming scent of her feminine aroma.

Mateo leaned back on the balls of his feet, his prize caught on one of his fangs and dangling from his mouth.

Elena visibly shuddered as she closed her thighs tightly and began to rub them together.

Mateo smiled as he removed her panties from his mouth and threw them over his shoulder. "Why are you acting shy now?"

"If you only knew what you looked right now." Elena bit her lip. "Is there anyway you can keep the eyes and fangs?"

“I’ll see what I can do for you mi diosa,” Mateo said as she bit her ankle.

There was something animalistic burning within him as he prowled towards Elena.

Moonlight then began pouring into the room and backlit Mateo. His silhouette was fully outlined: his head, wings, and even tail; and completely eclipsed Elena in darkness.

‘He looks so scary’

Mateo’s body tensed up.

‘It’s not fair that the Princess has to have a lover who looks so beastly’

"Hey, are you sure you want to do this?” Mateo asked timidly, trying to push down the panic he was beginning to feel.

His hesitation seemed to knock Elena out of her aroused trance as her eyelashes fluttered and eyes began to focus.

“What?”

“Well...I mean...are you sure you want to go all the way when I look like...this."

Elena tilted her head with an almost amused expression on her face. She then reached up and started scratching under his chin. Mateo closed his eyes and purred as his body relaxed and a pleasant shiver ran down his spine.

"You're not exactly a terrifying monster, mi jaguar." Elena grabbed his chin and pulled him down for a quick kiss. "And above all, you're still you, and I will always love you no matter what."

Her hand began tracing the red triangle shaped markings that were on the side of his ribcage.

"I still want you to have a way to tell me if it does become too much for you,” Mateo said as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "It would make me feel better."

"Of course, I want you to be just as comfortable with this as I am." Elena moved her hand on to his cheek. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know." Mateo thought about it rather intensely, probably more than he needed to. "Just something totally random that you would never say during sex. Like...pineapples."

Elena giggled. "Pineapples? Really?"

"Yes really."

"I suppose it is a good word." Elena smirked, "After all, it certainly can't be: papi, or mi jaguar, or don't stop."

Elena then reached down and grabbed a handful of each of his buttcheeks. "Is there anything else you need to know?"

Mateo placed a kiss on her nose. "Are you ready?"

"For you, always."

This time, Mateo initiated the kiss. And even felt confident enough now to trace his tongue along her upper lip. Elena opened her mouth and eagerly accepted his invitation, massaging her tongue sensually against his.

"Ouch," Elena hissed out as she touched the corner of her mouth. One of Mateo's fangs had nicked her. Mateo quickly leaned down and licked the little scratch.

Mateo waited briefly, but when Elena didn't say the safe word, Mateo dove in for another kiss. 

"Help me with my shirt," Mateo then said as he struggled to get one arm out of his sleeve.

Elena practically jumped up and now stood in front of him. She made an immediate grab for the hem of his shirt.

"Lift up your arms," Elena said, and only gave him a half a second to do so before she almost ripped it off him. However, since she had been the one to help him in and out of his shirts all week, she was able to remove it now without getting it caught or hurting his wings.

Before his shirt even hit the floor, Mateo grabbed the end of Elena's nightgown and began pulling it up, planting more kisses on her legs as he moved.

He heard Elena giggle as she grabbed her nightgown out of his hands and pulled it over her head, so she now stood before him in all her naked glory.

Mateo gulped as Elena's hands went to his hair and began petting it back, earning a small purr out of him. His hands flew to the laces of his breeches and frantically pulled them apart with his eyes zeroing in on the juncture between her legs.

When he got close though, his nose twitched as it picked the scent of something sweet, yet familiar. Mateo couldn't help it as he pressed his nose against her pelvic bone and inhaled deeply. He recognized instantly that it was honey and lavender, the heavenly scent of the body lotion bar she used to keep her skin smooth and soft.

“Do you like it?” Elena asked, pushing her long hair out of her face. “I know it’s your favorite.”

It was his favorite. But there was something about the way that she had said it that puzzled Mateo. 

It then dawned on him: wanting to fly in his arms, while only wearing her nightgown and lucky panties, and now putting on his favorite body lotion. The clever little minx, she really had planned on seducing him from the very beginning.

Mateo felt a little sheepish for only noticing this now. So he decided the only thing he could do to make it up to her, was to please her beyond content.

He used his fangs again to nip at her pelvic bone, causing her jump slightly. Mateo continued using a combination of fangs, tongue, and lips over any piece of skin he could touch. Finding out other hidden moles and even small scars that weren’t visible to the human eye.

However, Mateo must have found a new ticklish spot just as he was finally able to kick off his pants as Elena let out a high-pitched squeal and her knees buckled.

Mateo’s sharp reflexes kicked in as he quickly took a knee and caught her.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Elena said with a breathy laugh as she repositioned herself so that she sat comfortably on his naked thigh. “This is definitely the most unpredictable time we’ve had so--oh!”

Elena’s stilled in his arms. Mateo was about to ask her if she was okay, but then she rolled her hips forward, and Mateo could feel everything.

His hands went to her lower back and kneaded the soft flesh as Elena proceeded to rock back and forth on his thigh. This was something Mateo had never ever thought he would like nor had he realized he had wanted to see. But the way her chest heaved and her mouth hung open slightly was all too tantalizing. Mateo then took one of her taunting nipples in his mouth and began to roll it between his teeth, encouraging Elena to increase the speed of her rubbing.

When he could feel she was good and wet, Mateo laid her back on the bed and slowly began to enter her.

“Yes! Right there Papi,” Elena moaned out, her nailing digging into his shoulder as he settled all the way in her.

Even in the darkness, his eyes could still see her perfectly thanks to his enhanced eye sight. From the way her face contorted when he hit that perfect spot, to how her brow furrowed together when he teasingly stopped moving for several seconds.

He felt that unhinged magnetism began to burn within him again. He needed to be buried deeper in her, all the way to his hilt.

Without any warning, Mateo pulled out, flipped Elena onto all fours and resheathed himself in one smooth motion. Elena howled and fisted the sheets. 

Mateo tightly grabbed hold of her hips and began to thrust in and out at a rapid pace, going harder and faster with each thrust as he was urged on by her cries of pleasure and the sound of slapping skin.

Elena then reached up towards him with one arm and used the other to start pushing herself up. Mateo quickly figured out what she was trying to do as he grabbed her middle and pulled her up so that her bare back was flush against his chest. 

“Hold me tight,” Elena breathed out as she put an arm behind Mateo's head, and placed her other hand over one of his that still holding onto her hips.

Mateo wasted no time in resuming his movements, with Elena now moving to match him. He extended out his wings to their full width, using them again to keep his balance as they went harder and faster with each thrust. 

He could feel that he only had a few more thrusts before he would lose control. And from the way she was clenching around him, she was too.

Gods, did he love the way that felt. 

Mateo couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride every time he was able to bring her to ecstasy. To do things to his mate that no else ever had.

A growl then rumbled in his chest.

It was the first time that had happened, but by the way Elena moaned louder, she had no problem with it.

Mateo gripped her harder as both their bodies were now slick with sweat, and even used his tail to wrap around her waist and make sure she was anchored to him. He was then suddenly memorized her exposed nape. He wanted to bite that neck and mark her.

So he did.

Elena let out a shuddering scream and Mateo more or less roared as they orgasmed together for the first time.  
***************  
“Maybe you should have used that safe word,” Mateo said as he traced a finger over the deep bite mark.

Elena shifted so that she moved from their spooning position and now faced him.

“Why? It’s not the first time you’ve left marks on me,” Elena quipped as she ran her fingertips over his lips. “I seem to recall you leaving a fair amount of hickies on my neck and chest a few months ago.”

“And I seem to recall that it was you that pulled me into that empty horse stall first,” Mateo said as he pinched her backside lightly.

Elena just innocently shrugged her shoulders. A cold breeze blew into the room and she shivered.

“I can go close the doors,” Mateo suggested. They had opened the balcony doors in order to let some fresh air into the hot and stuffy room.

“No, it’s okay.” Elena snuggled closer to him. “I’ll be warm if we stay like this.”

Mateo smiled as he flexed out one of his wings and draped it over her, and just for good measure, wrapped his tails around one of her legs.

“I think you’re starting to like this as much as I am,” Elena remarked as she booped his nose.

Mateo only gave her a simple shrug in response.


End file.
